A bidet provides a source of water from beneath a seated user. The use of bidets came out of a desire to find a way of cleaning the posterior part of the human body. As it is commonly known, bidet is a separate unit from the toilet. Such unit takes up additional floor space of the bathroom area. Furthermore, it is an additional cost to bathroom expense. These are some of the reasons why several devices were invented to eliminate the bidet bowl. Some devices are very complicated and expensive and require many movements to be able to use. They have to be swayed to the center of the bowl to use and swayed back to the side after use. Some are complicated to install, unsightly and interfere in the cleaning of the bowl. Other devices get contaminated by body waste which defeat the major purpose of its installation.
The object of the present invention is to provide the simplest device to install and use and most importantly the most hygienic form of cleansing the posterior part of the human body. This invention relates to the improvements to all prior attempts to supply the need of a device to cleanse the anal and vaginal areas of personal sanitarily and conveniently.